<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by afincf_tirwer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427959">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer'>afincf_tirwer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Fantasy AU, M/M, Romance, Sirens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you thought I was going to eat you!” Dick’s eyes were watering from the force of his laughter and he wiped away the tears, calming down slightly until he caught sight of Wally’s face. The offended scowl broke Dick down into laughter once more, with an edge of hysteria this time.</p><p>“Shut up! Every story about sirens talk about how you lure sailors in with your songs only to devour their flesh, leaving nothing but bones behind.” Dick’s laughter faded as he was reminded of the tales that surrounded him and he frowned.</p><p>“They’re only stories. The sailors never come back because-“ Dick cut himself off suddenly turning away from the fire, all signs of mirth suddenly gone, and all Wally wanted to do was out a smile back on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2019 Young Justice Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic I wrote for the Young Justice Big Bang. Chapters will be posted weekly from here on out.</p><p>Art done by: flashvgh (find him on tumblr)</p><p>This art is so pretty, seriously, look at how cute they are???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>“Father told you to stay away from the surface.” The voice caused Dick to pause from where  he was packing his bag for his trip out. He turned to see his younger brother looking at him with judgemental blue eyes and he scowled reflexively at the look. </p><p>“What dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him, besides, I reached my full majority years ago. I can go anywhere I want and neither Bruce or Clark can stop me so I will be visiting the surface.” When Damien didn’t protest any further he swam out of the cave but he still heard his brother’s last words. </p><p>“There are other people with red hair without swimming up to the surface each year.” Dick felt his skin flush at the implication and he shook his tail more firmly to get further away from his brothers’ knowing looks. He breached the surface carefully, peeking out from behind his rock to look at the human he’d been watching for years. </p><p>Wally frowned as he examined the pearls the traders handed him, noticing how they lacked clarity and iridescence. None were larger than his fingernail and he couldn’t restrain the irritation in his voice. </p><p>“Is this it? Last year you offered me pearls at least twice the size of these, it’s hardly worth taking these to the market, the return would be barely noticeable.” The trader barked something at his divers in his own language, one Wally had never learnt but enjoyed listening to, the sounds washing over him like the sea waves. The divers shrugged from where they were eating, the reply sounding casual even if Wally couldn’t understand the words. </p><p>“They say the larger pearls have been cleared out, the usual diving spots have been wiped clean, we have to move for the next harvest, come back then, we’ll have something for you then.” The trader’s voice was roughed by the sea and Wally sighed, knowing the journey would be a waste if he didn’t return with something for the market and he handed over the coin for the pearls and other shells the tradesman offered him. </p><p>Everything was packed away in his saddlebags and he stroked down his horse’s neck as he prepared to ride back to the market place. A flash of movement down on the beach caught his attention, the flick of a bright blue tail catching the light before there was nothing to be seen except the endless blue of the sea. Wally shook his head, frustrated at himself, chastising his foolishness. <em>Just because you think a siren has been following you for years doesn’t make it true.</em> </p><p>Dick made his way back home after he followed the human as far as he could manage without coming too close to human settlements. He could hear him speaking in Common, his voice was quick and the words came out at a rapid-fire pace, different to his own language where the words rose and fell like the waves. He learnt where the human would buy his pearls next year, where he should go to see him again and when the water became murky with the trace of humans Dick dove back under the waves, heading back to his home, his trip away from home finished for another year. </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wally rode fast through the forest, knowing his profit depended upon him arriving at the market first, before any other trader arrived from the sea. When even the moonlight was blocked by the canopy of leaves above him he was forced to slow his horse and ride more carefully to avoid injury. He saw firelight flickering through the forest and rode towards it, only to be greeted with the sharp point of an arrow, aimed squarely at his throat. Hard green eyes challenged him and he laughed when he recognised their owner. </p><p>“A poor way to greet me Arty.” The arrow was placed back in its quiver quickly as Artemis pulled Wally off his horse and into a tight hug, even as she reprimanded him. </p><p>“You’re as foolish as ever, riding through the rangers’ land without sending word ahead.” She guided Wally’s horse with ease, bringing the two closer to her fire where other members sat around the fire, laughing as they ate. When they noticed Wally entering the clearing, everyone present went silent, sharp eyes following his every move, dark and mistrustful. </p><p>“I see that rangers are as friendly as ever.” Artemis rolled her eyes as she tied Lightning to a branch beside the river before claiming a place beside the fire once more. She spooned out a portion of the meal for Wally and he settled next to her, trying to ignore the prickle of eyes on him as he ate. </p><p>“You should know better than anyone that we’ve never been too friendly to anyone outside our ranks.” Wally frowned around his mouthful of food, turning to face Artemis fully. </p><p>“We’ve? So you’ve decided to stay?” Artemis sighed, hand running through her hair roughly as she wondered how to answer her friend. </p><p>“You think I could be happy as a blacksmith? Or a weaver? Or anything that meant I’d never be able to leave?”</p><p>“What about being a tradesperson? I could never be tied down, I’ve always needed to keep moving, why do you think I never followed in my family’s footsteps?” </p><p>“I like being a ranger Wally. I’m free and strong and respected. There’s nothing to tie me down anymore.” Wally tapped at the necklace hanging around her throat, delicate shell hanging on an equally delicate chain, one eyebrow raised, challenging her. </p><p>“Nothing?” Artemis’ eyes hardened at the question, a guarded look covering her eyes as she stood suddenly, attracting the attention of the other rangers. </p><p>“Kauldr will escort you out of the forest in the morning. I’ll see you around West.” Wally winced at the frost in her voice as she disappeared into her tent, and he could feel the prickle of multiple eyes on his neck as he finished his meal. His thanks for the meal were met with blank stares and he slipped into Artemis’ tent, hoping to offer an apology. He touched her hand gently, waiting for her to respond but though she shifted to give him space on the bedroll, her eyes did not open and the silence was not broken. Wally lay down quietly, frowning as he realised Artemis didn’t want to talk to him, didn’t want his apology and fell into a restless sleep. </p><p>
  <em>Wally wandered along the beach, picking up the shells as he went, examining them as he tried to find the perfect shell for his mother’s birthday. Each one was flawed in some way, cracked or lacking colour. Wally’s breath caught sight of a pretty shell, pale ivory but when he picked it up the shell shattered in his grasp, more delicate than he’d imagined. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands curled into fists as his eyes filled with frustrated tears, scouring the beach more carefully, searching for the right shade of ivory, the right shape, the right elegant curve but he couldn’t find anything. He let out a sharp yell, little voice echoing throughout the cove as he continued to stomp along the beach, barely pausing until he heard a wordless shout. Wally's head snapped around and he gasped as he saw the face of a boy, dark hair but vivid blue eyes. A siren. The boy- the siren was gesturing for him to come closer and he approached carefully, his father’s warnings about sirens ringing in his ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stopped out of reach of the other boy, suspicion written across his face and he watched as the siren pulled himself out of the water, waving a shell at him as he did so. When Wally refused to come any closer, the siren pouted, voice rising as if in annoyance as he shook the shell more vigorously, sunlight catching on its surface, the gleam of ivory catching Wally’s attention. He edged closer, snatching the shell quickly, stumbling over his feet as he moved out of reach, worried that the siren would try to catch him but he only offered a bright smile, allowing his fangs to gleam in the sunlight before he dove below the water once more, the flick of his tail causing droplets of water to splatter against Wally’s cheek but he was too focused upon examining the shell to notice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned the shell carefully in his hands, like his father taught him, looking for any cracks or chips, any changes in the colour but he couldn’t find any. The shell was flawless. Wally stood for a long moment, looking out to sea, searching for any glimpse of the black hair but he  couldn’t see the siren anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you!” Wally called instead, little voice lost to the sea breeze as he ran back home to give the shell to the blacksmith and-</em>
</p><p>Wally woke to a hand shaking his shoulder and he sat up sharply, only to see Kauldr’s face looking back at him, smooth and passive. Wally slumped back down, heart slowing down as Kaldur spoke. </p><p>“Gather your belongings and I’ll escort you out of the forest.” Before Wally could muster a reply he was gone, leaving only a cool breeze in his wake. </p><p>Wally huffed out a frustrated breath and his mood worsened when he realised Artemis was already gone, leaving him with no opportunity to apologise. He grabbed his things roughly, quickly saddling his horse and riding to meet Kaldur who didn’t say a word, merely jerked his head and they set off, Wally ducking branches as they rode. When the edge of the forest was in sight Kaldur merely jerked his head towards it, offering a slight smile when Wally thanked him but before he could ride any further Artemis came riding out of the trees, calling for Wally to wait. She rode up to his side and he took his chance while she caught her breath. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have brought up Zatanna. I’m sorry.” Artemis’ lips tightened into a thin line and she answered stiffly. </p><p>“No. You shouldn’t have.” Wally sighed, reaching out to brush against her arm, catching her full attention. </p><p>“I still love you Arty. We may not be dating but you’ll always be my closest friend, even though we don’t do it much anymore- talk that is.” Wally’s cheeks flushed bright red, matching his hair, at the end of his sentence. “That sounded better in my head. Less weird.” Artemis finally cracked a smile and she leant over to clasp Wally in a tight hug. </p><p>“I still love you too, and don’t worry. It sounded fine out loud,” when Wally simply raised an eyebrow she laughed. “Okay maybe not fine but I get it.” Before she could ride away Wally pulled her into another hug, this one tighter. </p><p>“Don’t be a stranger Arty.” When he released her Artemis offered him a short nod before she rode back into the forest with Kaldur. Wally sighed as he turned towards the market, perhaps he’d get to see her again the next year. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following year saw Wally riding back towards the coast, towards the new trading post for pearls and other treasures from the sea. His new horse was sure-footed and strong and he made it to the trading post earlier than usual, three days earlier than he’d expected or planned for. His usual trader spotted him approaching and waved eagerly, drawing him towards his stall, displaying his wares, large iridescent pearls, tiny delicate shells threaded on chains and most impressive of all, a large black pearl, the surface shimmering in the low light. Wally whistled, face splitting into a grin as he surveyed what was for sale. </p><p>“You’ve improved your wares significantly Daven, the season was kinder this year?” </p><p>“My divers told me that they found these with ease, as if they’d been placed there.”</p><p>“Perhaps it was a trap concocted by the sirens, luring you into their dens.” Daven laughed, loud and booming, even with the loud crash of the waves. </p><p>“Every diver returned safely my friend, it was not a trap from the sirens.” A heavy hand clapped Wally on the shoulder, friendly weight familiar. “Now, how much of my stall do you plan to buy this year?” </p><p>Wally patted his satchels with glee, all of them filled to bursting with treasures from the sea, many more than the previous year and of much higher quality and value. He waved goodbye to Devan, before turning away from the sea, heading back to the main city three days earlier than expected and inwardly Wally was pleased at the time he was making and the extra profit that would come from being first back at the market with sea wares. Meanwhile, beneath the ocean surface and far below where any diver could reach, Dick was arguing with his brothers. </p><p>“You don’t understand Tim, I know exactly when he arrives each year, three days before the full moon so that he can travel faster back to the market. I’ve been doing this for years, it’s going to be fine!”</p><p>“What if his plans changed in the year while you <em>weren’t</em> stalking him-“ Tim was cut off by Dick’s indignant yelp. </p><p>“I don’t <em>stalk</em> him-“ there was a loud scoff from the corner as Jason glanced up from where he was reading. </p><p>“You follow him for over a week each year and you’ve never even met the guy. It’s stalking and you know it.” </p><p>“I’ve met him!” Dick protested, still stealthily shoving belongings into his bag, hoping his brothers wouldn’t notice. </p><p>“Tt,” Damien scoffed as he entered their home, clearly disbelieving his older brother. “A single encounter where you did not exchange a single word does not count as a meeting Grayson. And here I thought you were more intelligent than Todd.” Jason scoffed, abandoning his book to ruffle Damien’s hair, delighting in the flapping arms and shocked yelp as Damien shoved him away, scowling as he tried to fix his hair. </p><p>“Demon spawn’s right Dickie, well not about my intelligence, you all know I got both, brains and beauty, but I gotta know,” the grin slipped off Jason’s face and he looked serious for once. “Is it really worth risking everything for one human.” Dick hesitated, uncertain for the first time, realising what Jason was asking, what he was risking. Then his mind flickered back to the boy- Wally’s bright fiery hair, the different things he brought to the market, his freedom as he rode and his mind was made up. </p><p>“Just keep Bruce off my tail.” He shook his dark blue tail for emphasis, allowing his more translucent fins to catch the light before he grabbed his bag and shot out the door before any of his brothers could protest further. He swam up towards the surface, enjoying the feeling of warmer water against his skin, the light that caused his pupils to contract, unused to the sun from where he spent his time in the depths of the ocean. He peeked his head up from under the waves cautiously, despite what his brothers thought, Dick was careful when he visited the surface, ducking behind rocks to avoid the sights of humans.</p><p>He peered out from behind his rock, eyes darting along the shoreline, searching for the familiar bright red hair, the distinctive colour that set him apart from the other humans. When Dick couldn’t see anything, couldn’t spot the human, he inched further out from his rock, craning his neck to scan the shoreline, certain that Wally had to be there, certain he hadn’t mixed up his dates. He spotted the trader’s usual stall, the one he often visited, enjoying the man- Daven’s company and he ducked under the water carefully, swimming closer to the shore, eyes flickering over each human at the stall, searching for Wally but he couldn’t see him. Dick frowned, wondering if he was too early or perhaps the trader decided to visit a different market this year-</p><p>Dick let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly yanked out of the water, a net closing around his limbs and immobilising him as he was dragged onto the deck of the boat. He opened his mouth to protest, to try and escape but before he could say a word a makeshift gag was forced into his mouth, secured in place with a piece of rope. Dick thrashed in the net as his tail split to form to legs which he used to kick desperately at the fishermen who merely laughed at his attempts, tying his arms behind his back before forcing him into a pair of trousers. The captain of the small ship gripped Dick’s chin firmly, rough skin against his smooth scales and the man turned his head from side to side, examining him before slapping one of the crew on their back, smiling.</p><p>“He’ll fetch a pretty price at the market looking like that.” At the mention of being sold Dick’s protests from behind his gag got louder and louder, eyes wide and desperate as he tried to fight his way out of the arms that restrained him but there was no mercy in the crew’s eyes as the captain addressed him directly. “That’s right, a taste of your own medicine, at the mercy of those who could kill you- fitting punishment for a siren don’t you think?” Dick struggled in the crew member’s hold, managing to fight his way out of man’s grip with a well-placed kick as he lunged for the side of the boat and the safety the water held, but he was tackled to the ground before he made it and dragged below deck soon after, blindfolded and left alone in the dark, terrified and trapped.</p><p>Meanwhile, Wally rode into the forest once more but he couldn’t shake the feeling of unease, that lanced down his spine as he rode. He’d been riding along the coastline for at least a day and yet he couldn’t feel the familiar sensation of eyes against his neck, the sensation that he’d become comfortable with after seven years of riding to the coast each year. For the feeling to have disappeared so suddenly unnerved him in a way he couldn’t fully articulate. As he continued down the path he was on the lookout for the rangers, expecting them to appear out of the trees, silent despite the twigs and leaves littering the ground. He continued on, the silence of the forest becoming unnerving until it was broken by a call of Wally’s name. He turned and his face split into a wide grin and he swung off his horse to pull Artemis into a tight hug, the unease from earlier dispelled at the sight of his old friend.</p><p>“I’ve missed you Arty, we need to visit more-” Wally was distracted from his train of thought at the new necklace around Artemis’ throat, dark shimmering blue against her cloak and he’d bet his takings at the market that a “Z” would be found engraved on the back of the stone but after Artemis’ reaction the last time he brought up Zatanna Wally held his tongue and continued his sentence. “-haven’t seen you for over a year, my aunt and uncle miss you.” Artemis smiled ruefully, even though guilt was clear behind her eyes. </p><p>“I miss them too.” For a moment they were both silent, letting the moment stretch on for a long minute before Artemis spoke again. “You’re early this year, hoping to fetch a higher price?” </p><p>“I had to retire Lightning after last year’s market. This is Flash, younger and stronger. He got to the trading posts more quickly this year.” Though Wally’s hand was fond as he patted his horse, Artemis caught the sorrow behind his eyes at having to leave Lightning behind. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as she led him to their camp, his horse following behind him. </p><p>“How are the rangers treating you?” Wally asked as he tied his horse beside the others, giving Flash a gentle pat for his hard work along with an apple for a treat. His brow furrowed at the small, secretive smile that crept across Artemis’ face at his question, and it wasn’t resolved by her cryptic answer. </p><p>“It’s been good,” she paused as her fingers toyed with the pendent around her neck, “can’t complain, company’s nice too.” Wally frowned but shrugged off Artemis’ strange behaviour as not being used to her company after such a long gap between seeing her. They entered the clearing where the rest of the rangers were resting and all of a sudden Wally realised why his friend was acting strange. Sitting in the clearing with the other rangers, Artemis’ spare cloak around her shoulders, fastened at her throat as if it belonged there. Wally turned to face his friend and she shrugged, even as she looked shy. </p><p>“She’s been in the area for a while. We’re escorting her home.” Wally raised an eyebrow, challenging her and Artemis sighed as she gave in. “Alright, I might have gone to find her. She-“ Artemis cut herself off, eyes still fixed on Zatanna who was stirring something over the fire, “-she’s too important to leave behind.” Wally squeezed her shoulder and he didn’t have to say a word for her to know what he meant, joy gleaming in his eyes. </p><p>“Artemis!” Zatanna called, patting the seat next to her as she began to serve the contents of the pot. Wally noticed how the other rangers were smiling around Zatanna, friendly and open, while they still eyed him suspiciously, even though they’d seen him travelling through their forest for years. Zatanna cocked her head at Wally, surprise flickering across her face as she took in the newcomer. Wally waved at her awkwardly and she nudged Artemis, nodding towards Wally, a question forming on her lips.</p><p>“That’s Wally, he’s the trader I told you about.” Artemis interjected, smiling at the other girl as she served out the meal. Zatanna’s eyes narrowed and she walked over to Wally, trapping him against a tree. She gripped his chin between her fingers and Wally could feel the inhuman strength that lurked there. Zatanna’s eyes seemed to see further into Wally’s soul than he wished for and when she spoke her voice was low and hushed.</p><p>“The siren’s song won’t lure you in, it merely brings you home. Living sapphire is not a trap, never again alone.” The words reminded Wally of the prophecies in the stories his family would read him when he was a child, cryptic and unhelpful and- though likely relevant- too vague to offer any true assistance. He wondered about voicing his thoughts about prophecies and magic aloud but the conviction in Zatanna’s eyes made him pause. It was bone deep and unyielding, her grey eyes hard and challenging. Wally swallowed, nerves making his throat dry, before answering.</p><p>“Words to live by?”</p><p>“Words to remember.” With her final cryptic answer, whatever haze had fallen over her had passed and she returned to the fire without another word. Artemis’ forehead was furrowed in confusion and a squeeze to Wally’s arm promised a further conversation. The air of danger that had surrounded Zatanna had dissipated and she spent the rest of the meal conjuring small illusions of sea creatures out of glowing blue lights to entertain and astonish. By the time Wally left the fire to sleep, he had nearly put the siren’s strange behaviour out of his mind but Zatanna had not said any other words to him the entire night, choosing to remain by Artemis’ side, refusing to let Wally speak to her alone and with this still hanging over him, Wally fell into a light, uncertain sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To believe or to scoff?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days. At least that’s how many nights the men had spent sleeping instead of watching him. Dick could feel the shift in the ocean currents as they moved further and further away from his home but that wouldn’t be a problem. The second his captors gave him the opportunity he’d jump back into the sea, they’d never catch him then, perhaps he’d even get the opportunity to catch up with his friends from further afield. Dick had a plan, even if he could shake off the chains, he didn’t need his arms to swim. He had a plan and he was secure in this until the sun rose on the fourth day and the captain came strolling in, kicking the man of watch who’d been asleep for hours. </p><p>“Restrain his legs,” he barked and Dick felt a shiver of unease trickle down his spine as he realised that he may be in more danger than he realised. <em>Doesn’t matter if I can’t swim, I just have to get off this boat. </em>He kept his breathing steady and calm, glaring baefully at the captain even as his gag kept him silent. </p><p>“Do you know what this is?” The captain pulled a flask out from behind his back, the contents glowing eerily, illuminating the worn boards of Dick’s prison. Dick merely raised an eyebrow, undaunted by the captain’s theatrics, more afraid of Zatanna’s spells than any potions that could be concocted. The blasé response angered his captors and Dick received a stinging backhand to the jaw before the captain resumed. “This,” a shake for emphasis, “will prevent you from ever going home. Your family will experience the pain of losing someone dear to them.” Dick’s eyes widened, fear forming in his mind as he wondered why he was no longer going to be sold rather murdered in cold blood. The gag was removed and his jaw forced open by cruel hands. He struggled in his chains but couldn’t pull himself loose, unable to fight as the liquid was poured down his throat and he was forced to swallow. </p><p>Whatever the potion was made from, it sat warm and heavy in Dick’s stomach, a sensation that could be likened to having molten gold being poured and then cooled in his stomach, solid, a constant weight that couldn’t be ignored. Dick waited for the pain, any kind of suffering or at least some kind of vision loss as the poison began to work. Nothing seemed to happen, his mind remained clear, no pain erupted, he felt normal. </p><p>“Is- is that it?” The other crew member whispered, clearly unsure of what was supposed to happen. A muscle in the captain’s jaw twitched as he realised that Dick didn’t seem to be experiencing any ill effects, still glaring at him from the ground, straining against his chains. Dick couldn’t help but smile at the ineffectiveness of the captain’s potion, an action that got him backhanded once again, this time causing the captain’s rings to cut into his cheek. </p><p>“Shut up Panner, and re-gag him. If I catch you sleeping on the job again- it’s ten lashes.” With his final threat the captain swept back up the stairs, leaving Dick wondering what the true effects of the potion could be, unease swirling in his stomach as he was aware that even if the potion had no immediate effect, it could manifest later on, catching him off-guard. He glanced over at the other crew member, he looked young and inexperienced and Dick grinned at him, feeling cruel but knowing what fears to exploit with the human. As he’d expected, the man recoiled at the sight of Dick’s sharp fangs, gleaming even in the weak light of the lanterns. He edged closer to the siren, gag in hand and flinched back, letting out a high-pitched shriek as Dick snapped his teeth shut in an attempt to injure the man. The crew member bolted up the stairs and came down with the captain once again and Dick felt his stomach twist at the unadulterated hatred in the man’s eyes. He unsheathed his dagger and pressed it tightly against Dick’s throat and his words were hissed quietly into his ear. </p><p>“If you make any more trouble for Panner, I will <em>gut</em> you like the animal you are.” Dick couldn’t restrain the snarl that crept out of his throat at that but the cold steel against his skin deterred him from struggling and he allowed the gag to be replaced in his mouth. The captain smiled, slow and cruel, patting Dick on the head before leaving, </p><p>“There’s a good pet.” He murmured which caused Dick’s skin to crawl at the lust in the words. He was left alone with the first crew member, Panner, the captain said, who was eyeing him as if he was a piece of meat. Dick thrashed in his bonds as Panner approached, hands reaching out to glide down his chest-</p><p>“If you touch the goods Panner you’ll lose your hands!” The sharp order came from the ship’s doctor, a woman who was clearly older than the crew members but commanded a respect that rivalled the captain’s. Panner’s hands retreated at once and Dick felt some of the tension in his limbs recede as the man looked ashamed. The doctor gave Panner long warning stare before walking away, leaving Dick to stew in his thoughts. Eventually, the strain of staying awake for three nights caught up to him and despite his best efforts, Dick felt his eyes slip shut and he fell into a troubled sleep.</p><p>Wally’s eyes snapped open and he stared blankly at the dark green tent material, his mind refusing to shake Zatanna’s strange behaviour and the words she told him. He could hear her talking with Artemis, hear the fire crackling and something sizzling in a pan. He ducked out of the tent and motioned sharply for Artemis to follow him into the surrounding forest. She paused briefly, ready to alert Zatanna but Wally motioned at her again, sharper than before and even though her eyes narrowed, Artemis slipped away and followed Wally away from the rest of the group. When they stopped, she turned to face him sharply, eyebrows arched and body tensed, clearly expecting a fight.</p><p>“What the hell West, you’ve been acting weird and jumpy since last night, what’s going on?” Wally stared back at his friend, shock painted across his features as he waved his arms around, frustrated.</p><p>“What’s wrong? What’s wrong-?! What do you think Artemis?” When his friend merely shrugged, confusion warring with frustration, playing across her face Wally allowed the words to come out in a flood. “Zatanna! Didn’t you hear what she said to me last night?”</p><p>“A prophecy.” Wally scoffed, running a hand through his hair in frustration as he tried to explain his position.</p><p>“A <em>prophecy</em>,” green eyes rolled, amusement warring with anger, “prophecies don’t come true Arty. They were made up to capitalise on foolish idiots who are willing to spend coin on pure gibberish.”</p><p>“You believe that hogwash?” Artemis laughed outright at her friend, not bothering to hide her mirth as she ripped into Wally. “Prophecies come true, maybe not in the way you were expecting but they exist.”</p><p>“They come true because they’re so damn vague they could mean anything! What does <em>‘living sapphire,’” </em>here Wally sneered out the words with derision coating his voice, “even mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Artemis seemed unaffected by this confession even as Wally grew more worked up. “If prophecies don’t exist, why are you so worked up?” Wally went still, unsure of what to say next, and he turned back to Artemis and sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know.” As he calmed Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder, nudging him fondly as he became lost in thought.</p><p>“I’ll tell you this much West.” Wally twisted his head to look at Artemis and was shocked by the conviction in her eyes, blazing like twin emeralds, holding his attention. “Zatanna wasn’t surprised when I came back for her-”</p><p>“Of course she wasn’t, when you left you were clearly in love with her-”</p><p>“No Wally.” Despite the softness of her voice Wally still fell silent, sensing that something bigger was about to be revealed. “She stepped out of the door, packed and ready to leave, before I knocked.” Wally froze, disbelief still written on his face, but the steadiness in Artemis’ eyes convinced him what she said was the truth. He hesitated before shaking his head, disbelief multiplying on his face.</p><p>“No, no, no-” when Artemis tried to interject he waved her off, refusing to take a pause, “I don’t believe in prophecies Arty. Magic? Sure. Prophecies are for people who need excuses to do what they have to.” Artemis sighed but didn’t protest further, walking back to the camp with him. </p><p>“We won’t be able to give you an escort to the market this year, the forest is full of bandits every year but this year it’s become even worse. Lord Luthor wants the rangers working harder than ever to keep the trade routes open and safe.” </p><p>“Send a bird when you can, keep yourself safe-” Wally was interrupted by a possessive arm being slung around Artemis’ shoulders and Zatanna threw him a dangerous smile, just a hint of fangs slipping out, gleaming white in the early morning sun.</p><p>“She’ll be kept safe, no need to worry about that, West.” The pause was telling, sharp and pointed, a clear challenge, daring him to protest and he nearly took the bait, nearly fell for her smug grin but then he saw Artemis’ expression, disappointed and he remembered the soft gleam of joy when she looked at Zatanna and he extended his hand instead.</p><p>“Protect her will you? And yourself?” Zatanna was taken aback for a moment before her expression slipped into a genuine smile and she pulled Wally into a proper hug. </p><p>“Of course. Don’t be a stranger.” Wally laughed, the unease from talking about prophecies almost faded as he swung himself into Flash’s saddle, waving goodbye as he rode towards the market, not knowing he was also riding towards his fate, even if he didn’t believe in it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Families suffer when loved ones go missing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He isn’t coming back is he?” Tim’s voice cut through Jason’s brooding, even as he stared out at the endless ocean, willing Dick back to them. His older brother huffed out a breath, frustrated and Tim caught a flash of anger in his eyes.</p>
<p>“No point in rhetorical questions you know the answer Timbo.”</p>
<p>“What will you tell Bruce?” At this, Jason raked his hands through his hair, tugging at the strands and Tim’s eyes flicked to the white streak in his hair, the constant reminder of what had happened to his brother the last time he’d visited the surface. From the darkness in Jason’s eyes, he doubted his brother had forgotten. </p>
<p>“What can I tell him? That Dick swam out and didn’t come home? That I have no idea where he’s gone? That I didn’t stop him and just let him leave?” </p>
<p>“Grayson made his choice.” Both heads turned to face the newcomer and Damien looked as aloof as always, almost as if he didn’t care that his oldest brother was missing. Almost. Tim caught the slight hitch in his voice, the stiffness in his shoulders and he’d offer comfort if he wasn’t aware that it’d be violently rejected. </p>
<p>“Dick’s a moron who needs us to bail his ass out of trouble again and again and shouldn’t be allowed to make choices anymore.”</p>
<p>“So you’ll be telling father?” Jason’s face scrunched up like he’d taken a bite of something sour but he nodded, motioning for Damien to go fetch him. Tim glanced out to where Jason was looking earlier, he tried to keep himself still, composed but he couldn’t help the slight twitch in his fins as he wondered what could keep Dick from coming home if he really wanted to. </p>
<p>“We’ll bring him home Tim,” he glanced up at Jason, noting the scars, the scars he still wouldn’t talk about and he winced, wondering how Bruce would take this, losing a second son so soon after losing the first. Jason’s hand was tight on his shoulder, as if he needed to be grounded, to reassure himself that he was still here and Tim was willing to provide that comfort. “He’s going to come home. He has to.”</p>
<p>Dick snapped out of his dreams with a jolt as a sharp kick landed on his ribs, making him huff out the air in his lungs. He blinked hazy eyes at Panner until he was blindfolded suddenly, the darkness disorientating him enough that he didn’t notice when his chains were unlocked. Before Dick could catch his bearings he was yanked up off the floor and shoved above deck. Dick swayed slightly, unused to being upright but he refused to let his knees buckle, kept his head high even as the crew members jeered and mocked him. A heavy collar was placed around his neck and Dick felt his skin prickle in response to the magic and he stiffened in anticipation as the gag was removed from his mouth but when he tried to speak, nothing came out. Panic began to curl in his stomach and he struggled in his captor’s grasp but a quick jab to his ribs stopped his movements and he jolted when he heard a voice beside his ear.</p>
<p>“Not a single word out of you. You’ll simply be a pretty pet to be sold.” Dick slammed his head back in desperation and to his relief he heard a shout as his skull collided with someone’s nose, the grip around his throat loosening, causing him to hit the deck with a thud. He winced at the collision against his knees but scrambled to his feet anyway, desperately trying to make it to the edge of the boat, lashing out wildly in his escape attempt but all too soon his head was yanked back and the collar appeared to tighten around his neck. Dick began to claw at the metal around his throat, throat convulsing as his lungs burned for air. As his head began to pound from lack of air the collar loosened, and Dick sucked in the oxygen as quickly as he could, spots still dancing behind the blindfold.</p>
<p>“Be good,” the captain’s voice was beside his head once again, as soft as ever but there was an edge that warned Dick that another escape would likely end his life. He nodded, allowing his arms to be clasped behind his back as he was led along towards the market, stumbling over the rough ground as the crew laughed at his helplessness. Dick felt his ankle catch on a tree root, causing him to hit the ground with a thud and instead of getting up, he lay there for a long moment composing himself, promising that he’d be free soon.</p>
<p>“No one knows where he is?” Bruce was eerily calm, each word enunciated clearly and carefully as he stared at his sons, only there was one missing. Jason broke the silence and his tone did little to cool Bruce’s anger.</p>
<p>“We know where he went and that he never came back.” Tim dug an elbow into his older brother’s side, shooting him a look that clearly warned him to shut up.</p>
<p>“He went east father, where the sea traders have their stalls.” Bruce whipped around to stare at Damien, anger flaring harder in his eyes.</p>
<p>“He went where?” Jason scowled at Damien, warning him to be silent but his younger brother merely tilted his head up defiantly before turning to face his father.</p>
<p>“Grayson went towards the market that the humans hold each year. He follows a trader there each year for weeks and then heads home.”</p>
<p>“You all knew?” Bruce’s fury landed on Jason, “after what happened to you and you still let him go?” Jason’s eyes narrowed, dark green facing off against blue, anger beginning to flare in him as well.</p>
<p>“What did you expect me to do boss? Tie him up? Knock him unconscious? Dick grew up years ago and you can’t change that. There wasn’t anything I could’ve done.”</p>
<p>“You could’ve told me!” Bruce’s voice rose to a roar and he loomed over Jason but his son didn’t back down, he moved in closer, shoving his face into the argument.</p>
<p>“And that worked out so well for me didn’t it?” Jason’s sneer was calculated, well-practiced to hurt his father, dig where it was still raw and make him suffer, “when I came to you for help? You listened did you? Tried to help me? Oh but I forgot,” Jason’s next smile was brittle and bitter, “your first son always meant more than me-”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Tim’s voice cut through the argument, loud and non-negotiable, “this isn’t anyone’s fault but Dick’s. We need contacts and we need them fast.” When neither moved Tim risked placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Jason-”</p>
<p>With a snarl he shoved Tim away from him, swimming out of their home quickly without a backwards glance and Tim winced at the reaction. Jason had been doing well with Bruce recently, slowly reconciling but without Dick to mediate, months of work had been destroyed. A long silence hung in the air before Damien broke it,</p>
<p>“I will contact my mother.” Without another word he also swam away and Tim turned to follow, sparing one glance back at his father, not knowing what to do when he sank into his chair, head in his hands. Tim went to find Clark, the only one who could speak to Bruce when he was like this, and then he had to find Jason. Tim frowned as he moved, mediating his family was Dick’s job but- he cut that thought off before it could progress, refusing to entertain the thought that his older brother might not come home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How much trust can you give a stranger?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah this is late and I'm really sorry!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally sauntered through the market, heavy pouch at his hip clinking as he walked. Getting to the market earlier than ever before had paid off, allowing him to sell off everything he’d brought from the sea. He spotted M’gann at her usual stall, selling her baked goods with a bright smile and that, paired with the enticing smells led to a large crowd gathering around the small stall. Wally grinned at the forest nymph when the crowd had dissipated and her eyes lit up at the sight of her friend.</p>
<p>“Wally! How are you!” M’gann lit up like the sun and Wally was forcibly reminded of the time when he’d had a gigantic crush on the nymph to the point where she’d had to gently let him down five times in one week.</p>
<p>“I’m doing great, business is good and I see Arty more often nowadays,” M’gann’s eyes clouded over slightly but she smiled through it and Wally knew pushing would get him nowhere, “how’s Kon doing?” At this, M’gann brightened again at the mention of her husband, smile chasing the sadness from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Kon is really good, he’s spending more time with the knights than ever but he’s enjoying it and he’s supposed to get a promotion soon.” Wally’s eyes widened before he broke into a wide grin and he grabbed M’gann’s hand in glee.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing M’gann, you must be so proud-!” Wally was cut off when his friend’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to crumple, Wally managed to catch her before she hit the floor but he still stumbled. Before he could call for help, or react any further, her eyes snapped open, wide and unseeing as they filled with tears, bright and glassy and Wally shook her gently. “M’gann, are you okay-?”</p>
<p>“He’s so afraid-” M’gann’s voice cracked but before Wally could ask her what she meant he heard a roar from the main stage, announcing that the auction was about to start. Wally turned and his blood ran cold as he saw a young man on the stage, perhaps a few years younger than he was, eyes hard but behind that, pure terror could be read in the tight lines of his body. The auctioneer’s voice rang throughout the marketplace, drawing as big a crowd as possible. </p>
<p>“Come one, come all, for a once in a lifetime opportunity, a living breathing siren, right here before you, ready to be sold.” Dick tried to stop his limbs from trembling but he couldn’t keep his breathing steady. It came it quick pants and soft gasps as the bidding began in earnest, men and women alike calling out higher and higher numbers. It was a frenzy and Dick could see many different emotions flickering across the crowds’ faces from lust, greed and what seemed like a thirst for revenge. Dick could feel his stomach churn and his skin went pale from fear as the price rose higher and higher and the crowd became more and more whipped up into a wild mob.</p>
<p>“I have to buy him M’gann.” The words came out of Wally’s mouth before he’d thought them through, eyes fixed on the terrified figure before him. Bright blue eyes were darting back and forth across the crowd gathered and Wally knew what he could see, bloodlust and greed.</p>
<p>He began to call out his own prices, matching each bid and increasing it, calling for the price to raise higher and higher until at last his voice was the last one calling and the auctioneer pointed to him with his gavel and brought it down on the podium with a resounding bang.</p>
<p>“Sold! Come up here and take your prize sir!” The siren stiffened further at those words and he turned to look at Wally and the hatred that burned in his eyes was like a bitter frost, chilling Wally to the bone. These were the eyes of a dangerous creature, one who was cornered, trapped and desperate.</p>
<p>“We had this beauty of a collar designed, if you squeeze it like so,” the captain demonstrated, fist clenching tightly and the siren’s breath caught in his throat as he struggled for air, throat convulsing, panic in his eyes. “He’ll come to heel soon enough. And of course, the standard silencing charms to keep his mouth shut. I’ll transfer the power to you now.” Wally shivered as the siren was released into his care- control more like and he felt his stomach curl as the chain was placed in his hand to lead the man around like a pet. He offered a short nod but before he could leave, the man who brought the siren to the market laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, a warning clear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I can see that soft look in your eyes boy. Don’t let him out of his collar, he’ll sooner slit your throat than thank you for your freedom. Uncollared pets are easily taken off your hands by those in power, fair warning to you.” Wally swallowed hard, jaw clenched but he didn’t say a word, simply raised a hand to acknowledge the words before he returned to where M’gann was waiting by her stall, worry clouding her eyes, turning the typically bright red dull.</p>
<p>“M’gann could you ask him what his name is?” M’gann scowled at him and her glare clearly told him to just remove the collar. “<em>I can’t remove the collar yet, it would cause an uproar, please M’gann.” </em>His friend sighed before she began to gently nudge at the siren’s mind, trying to keep hers as open and friendly as possible in order to try and gain at least a little trust from the other man. </p>
<p>Dick could feel the nymph poking at his mental barriers but to his surprise, she didn’t try and break past them, she merely kept nudging at them every so often, asking for him to let her in. He still didn’t trust her but her mind was open and guileless, she appeared genuine and Dick allowed himself to respond the the gentle question she kept pushing towards him.</p>
<p>“<em>My name is Dick.”</em> </p>
<p><em>“How can we help you?” </em>Dick pondered the question for a long moment, wondering what they could actually do for him, knowing that all he really wanted was to go home and he could do that himself.</p>
<p>“<em>Nothing, just set me free and I’ll find my way home.”</em> M’gann turned to face Wally and muttered in his ear, but Dick still caught the words.</p>
<p>“He just wants you to let him go Wally, to set him free so he can go home.” Wally’s face tightened and Dick felt fear pool in his stomach, certain that he wasn’t going anywhere. To his surprise, Wally stepped up into his personal space and leaned in to whisper in his ear, voice soft and non-threatening.</p>
<p>“If I set you free and you walk off as a lone siren, you’ll never make it home.” Dick’s jaw clenched but Wally continued to speak, “someone will catch you and they will either slit your throat or sell you off again. If you stick with me, I can get you home safely. I swear to you.”</p>
<p>Dick wrestled with his own emotions, not wanting to trust his life, his safety, his <em>freedom</em>, to this human who just bought him like he was a piece of meat. On the other hand, the other man seemed earnest and his friend seemed to trust him which was a point in his favour. Then Dick thought of Jason. His younger brother. Who’d been captured by humans and was never quite the same after he returned. He was sharper, harsher, with his words more biting and cutting more deeply. From the little Dick had managed to coax out of him he knew that he never wanted to be at the mercy of humans like that but this human- Wally, his friend called him, seemed trustworthy enough. Dick steeled his nerves, promised himself that he’d run at the first sign of trouble and he nodded once, and placed the chain in Wally’s hand to let the trader guide him out of the marketplace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scary stories and painful encounters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick was giving him the silent treatment. Wally had removed the spell sealing his voice but he still refused to respond to any questions that Wally asked him. Dick simply stared at him blankly until he gave up, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Wally gave the stew over the fire another stir, sneaking glances at the siren whenever he wasn’t paying attention. The fire caused shadows to flicker over his face, highlighting his cheekbones but more than that, the orange glow of the flames caused the deep blue of his scales to shimmer. Wally couldn’t quite bring himself to pull his gaze away, understanding the allure and pull that sirens had on humans. </p>
<p>Dick hummed under his breath softly, the noise barely audible even to him but he didn’t want the trader- didn’t want Wally to think he was using his voice against him. He couldn’t bring himself to stay silent however, relishing in the use of his voice for the first time in weeks. The fire was warm against his scales but he could feel them drying out in front of the heat, and Dick craved diving into a pool of cool water, but to achieve this, he’d need to talk to Wally. </p>
<p>He could feel the trader’s eyes on him, could feel how they traced over the planes of his face, the scales at his throat. Dick was watching the other man as well but far more subtlety, noting the freckles that were scattered across his face. <em>Not something found on sirens,</em> he thought to himself, intrigued about the small dots would feel under his fingertips. He wondered about breaking the oppressive silence but before he could make up his mind, Wally spoke first. </p>
<p>“Do you know anything about prophecies?” Dick blinked at the sudden question, visibly confused as he answered. </p>
<p>“A little, why do you ask?” Wally fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve for a moment. </p>
<p>“Someone recited one about my fate.” Dick’s scoff soothed Wally’s concerns for a moment but then the siren continued. </p>
<p>“You went to one of those oracles in the city then? They're all charlatans, I doubt they’ve ever said something true in their life.” Wally bit his lip and Dick frowned, “was it not from an oracle?”</p>
<p>“It was from a siren my friend knows. She went very still and walked up to me as if she was in a trance.” </p>
<p>“What were her words?”</p>
<p>“The siren’s song won’t lure you in, it merely brings you home. Living sapphire is not a trap, never again alone.” Wally let out a nervous laugh, “it’s a hoax right? I mean, prophecies don’t ever predict the future right?” Dick seemed to be deep in thought and he frowned as he mulled the words over in his mind a few times. </p>
<p>“If a siren told that to you for free without payment, it’s likely a true prophecy-“</p>
<p>“But what does it mean?!” Wally was at the end of his wits, the words had been swirling around his head since he’d first heard them. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know. I’m not in tune like other sirens are, you shouldn’t spend too much time thinking about it. It will come to pass no matter what you choose to do.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t reassuring.” Dick broke into a wide smile at the flat tone from Wally, shrugging dismissively. </p>
<p>“You humans put too much stock in prophecies. Sometimes they don’t mean much at all, just a few words that come in a dream that relate to a certain person. They don’t all have some huge, devastating truth. It’s nothing to worry about.” Dick noticed that Wally was staring at him with fascination in his eyes. “What?”</p>
<p>Wally seemed to shake himself out of the stupor at the question, “it’s just that, your teeth are pointed.” Wally winced at the blank stare that Dick sent back, an expression that clearly said, <em>are you stupid?</em></p>
<p>“Of course our teeth are pointed and sharp, how are we supposed to feast on your flesh with blunt teeth?” </p>
<p>“I thought you said you didn’t eat humans.” A mischievous smirk spread across the siren’s face, bright and gleeful as he glanced up at Wally through long lashes. </p>
<p>“When did I ever say that?” The mischief dancing in Dick’s bright blue eyes were enhanced by the still flickering firelight and Wally felt a curl of fear in his stomach. Dick’s smirk showed off his sharp teeth to their full effect and paired with the strange anticipation in his eyes, Wally felt like a piece of prey, small and weak. He felt his muscles tense, legs curling under him, ready to sprint for Flash if Dick lunged- </p>
<p>The growing tension snapped when the siren collapsed into laughter, tucking his legs up under him as he cackled, the sound bright and delighted, ringing through the air, captivating in its beauty. Wally couldn’t look away. The siren seemed to glow, even from the weak light of the fire, his scales glistened and gleamed and Wally was mesmerised. Dick was beautiful. And then he opened his mouth.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you thought I was going to eat you!” Dick’s eyes were watering from the force of his laughter and he wiped away the tears, calming down slightly until he caught sight of Wally’s face. The offended scowl broke Dick down into laughter once more, with an edge of hysteria this time.</p>
<p>“Shut up! Every story about sirens talk about how you lure sailors in with your songs only to devour their flesh, leaving nothing but bones behind.” Dick’s laughter faded as he was reminded of the tales that surrounded him and he frowned.</p>
<p>“They’re only stories. The sailors never come back because-“ Dick cut himself off suddenly turning away from the fire, all signs of mirth suddenly gone, and all Wally wanted to do was out a smile back on his face.</p>
<p>“Do you have a family?” He blurted out and when Dick’s eyes clouded further, he wanted to hit himself, remembering that Dick had been abducted and was likely missing his family. To his surprise, Dick replied, engaging in the conversation.</p>
<p>“I do, my parents died but I’m an adopted ward. I have three younger brothers and a few sisters as well, but we’re mostly scattered these days.”</p>
<p>“You don’t live with your family?” The trader seemed surprised by this and Dick couldn’t help his scoff.</p>
<p>“I don’t see you travelling with yours.” Wally’s mood lightened at the mention of his family and he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t travel with them, but I still live with them! When the trading season is finished for the year I go back home until it’s time to travel once more.” Dick’s mood only darkened further at the talk of family and he closed himself back off quickly by retreating back into himself and ignoring all of Wally’s next attempts at conversation.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, back below the sea, far deeper than any human had ever seen, Bruce sat on his bed, head in his hands as he read letter after letter that only told him that no one knew where his son was. Clark sat beside him, strong arms wrapped around him, grounding him, even as he felt as if he’d break in the gentle hold. Not even Talia, with her vast network of connections, could give him even a hint of what happened to his son, but it took little imagination to fill in Bruce’s worst fears.</p>
<p>His mind turned to Jason, his second son, how Jason had been drawn to and subsequently dragged onto land, kicking and protesting the entire way through. How he’d disappeared for years, gone to ground, so well-hidden that no one could even figure out what had happened to him in the first place, whether he’d gone willingly or been taken. And when Jason had returned- he had been different, so much angrier than he’d been when he’d disappeared. He’d never spoken about what had happened to him, at least, never to Bruce, but from what his other children had hinted at, it had been brutal.</p>
<p>Clark startled at the sudden trembles from his husband and turned Bruce’s face only to see him trying to hold back tears, hands curled into tight fists as he wondered if his son was ever coming home. His husband pulled him into a tight hug, drawing him away from the letters and into his arms, whispering comfort into his ears, doing his best to soothe his fears.</p>
<p>“We’ll find him Bruce. No matter what it takes, we’ll find him.” Clark swallowed hard and resolved to get in touch with anyone he’d ever spoken to, work harder than ever to find his husband’s son and bring him home.</p>
<p>Jason raged in his room. He threw everything that was in reach and breakable, something dark in his chest satisfied at each smash, satisfied as the objects shattered around him. He heard his door creak open and he hurled the next object at the door, watching as Tim ducked out of the way easily and only offered an unimpressed look in response. Jason’s fists curled tighter and he glared at his younger brother at the door. He looked just like Dick, the way his arms were crossed, the thinly veiled worry in his eyes and it made his heart ache.</p>
<p>“Get out of here Tim. I don’t need you playing big brother.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t why I’m here-“</p>
<p>“BULLSHIT!” Jason roared his response, forcing fury into his voice, trying to get Tim to leave, to walk away, scare him into letting him stew in peace.</p>
<p>“You regret it don’t you?” Jason could feel his jaw tighten but he refused to speak and Tim refused to back down, continuing even as Jason stayed silent. “You must regret it. You told us not to tell Bruce, said Dick could handle himself-“</p>
<p>“Because he promised that he could!” Jason wanted to take back the words he’d just said, wanted to rip them from the air and burn them. Tim startled slightly and he pulled his brother onto the bed, arms tightening around him, trying to support him, steady him.</p>
<p>“He’s going to come home Jason.”</p>
<p>“You can’t promise that!”</p>
<p>“You won’t lose him Jason.” Tim’s voice was gentle and quiet, and his older brother shuddered in his arms, tears dripping down his face.</p>
<p>“I should’ve stopped him.” Jason whispered, the words barely audible but full of regret, and they hung in the air.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t have listened.” Tim continued to whisper reassurances in his older brother’s ear, stepping into the role Dick had always filled, trying to hold his family together until his eldest brother came home.</p>
<p>                        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An attack leads to some new revelations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is late! I'm sorry, I forgot to update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You’re in a bad mood.” Wally was the first one to break the silence, as he usually was, and as usual Dick didn’t answer, just kept his eyes straight ahead and ignoring him. Wally huffed out a breath of frustration, narrowing his eyes at the siren who was walking beside him. Tied at the small of his back were a pair of leather sheathes, holding Dick’s latest acquisition. Dick had stopped by one of the stalls in a market they’d passed and stared so longingly at a pair of strong sticks used for fighting that Wally took the initiative to buy them for him. The way Dick’s mouth quirked up into a smile warmed something in Wally’s chest when he presented them to him and the trader wondered if this was the first step towards the siren trusting him.</p><p><em>Apparently not,</em> he thought wryly to himself, Dick’s back was ramrod straight and a permanent scowl had been fixed on his face since this morning when he’d woken up, hands rubbing softly at his scales, as if they were bothering him.</p><p>“We’re only a few days from the sea cliffs, you’ll be home soon enough, back with your family.” A thought suddenly struck Wally and he tapped the siren’s shoulder, catching and forcing his attention onto him. “Why were you near land anyway? I thought you’d stay below the surface, out of sight and safe.”</p><p>To his surprise, the question had Dick’s cheeks flushing a bright red, even as he tried to fight it down, keeping a calm façade, even as he was clearly rattled.</p><p>“Your world is interesting, my friend lives here and I wondered what could drive her to risk persecution by giving up her safety.”</p><p>“Love.” Wally answered quickly and easily, thoughts of Zatanna and Artemis coming to mind and Dick looked startled.</p><p>“That’s what it was. She fell in love, with a human, I think she was a ranger.” Dick frowned slightly, “at the very least Zatanna would be protected.”</p><p>“Did you say Zatanna-?” Wally was cut off by an arrow embedding itself in his stomach and he let out a shout of pain. Dick’s head whipped around, eyes scanning the clearing, pulling out his weapons, muscles tensing in preparation for a fight. There was a whisper of movement, an arrow on course to embed itself between Wally’s eyes but in a flash of inhuman speed and reflexes, Dick caught the arrow, voice ringing out in the quiet, the only other sound the whisper of the trees and Wally’s heavy breathes.</p><p>“Show yourself! Don’t be cowards!” Wally blinked, feeling the overwhelming urge to listen to the siren, an urge to do whatever command left his throat and a hazy thought crossed his mind, <em>persuasion. </em></p><p>Two burly men stepped out from behind the trees, faces fixed in twin scowls, movements sluggish as if they were trying to fight against the movement of their limbs, as if they couldn’t control what they did. Neither one looked familiar but both glared at Dick but beneath the glares, a hint of desire coloured their eyes as if Dick were a prize to be won, a trophy to be brought home.</p><p>“We don’t want a fight,” Wally managed to wheeze out, but the two men ignored him.</p><p>“You will leave us alone. You will turn around and leave.” Dick’s voice was cold, as if ice had frozen in his veins but the two men, whom Wally was quickly realising weren’t bandits, simply laughed, cruel and mocking while Dick’s grip tightened on his weapons.</p><p>“You recognise us then?”</p><p>“From what I’ve been told.” The first man, the one holding the bow smiled at how Dick was ready to throw himself into a fight.</p><p>“Once we have you- he’ll come running back to save you, he’ll be trapped once more, weak and helpless like he always was-!”</p><p>Dick’s grasp on his temper apparently snapped and he lunged at the two men, throwing himself into the fight without a single care for his safety, eyes flashing with fury, every instinct in Wally’s body telling him to run. His eyesight was slightly hazy, blurred from the tears in his eyes but he watched Dick fight, how his spine arched into an elegant line, a dancer’s grace in the way his arms shot out, sticks colliding against the other’s skulls.</p><p>The siren grunted, a dagger piercing his skin, but he continued to lash out until the two men were subdued beneath him, weak and dazed from multiple blows to the head. He knelt beside them and a dark, vicious part of his heart revelled in the way they squirmed, fear in their eyes, he could nearly smell the terror on them. He was brought out of his haze when Wally spoke from where he lay against his horse, still clutching at his stomach, from which blood was still leaking sluggishly.</p><p>“Don’t kill them-!” He wobbled as he tried to stand and Dick scowled, tying the two against a tree, standing to leave before pausing for a moment and then turning back to face them, pressing their own knives at the two’s throats, blades sharp and deadlier but still less cold than the expression on Dick’s face. Wally shivered at the expression on his face, all the warmth seemingly left his eyes as he stared at the men.</p><p>“He’s spared your life; I would have gutted you and left you to bleed. Come near me or my family again and I will not be so merciful.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t do it, your heart is too soft, you would never.”</p><p>“That was before you hurt Jason, that was before you nearly killed him!” Dick seemed to lose control of his temper for a moment, looking like he was about to sink his teeth into his neck but he seemed to leash himself at the last moment, taking a deep breath as the man tried to flinch back from him. Wally wasn’t entirely sure what happened next as his vision went black and the last thing he saw was Dick’s worried face.</p><p>“You will never come near my family again.”</p><p>Wally’s vision came back to him slowly, head still aching from where it collided with the ground and there was a dull pain that flared up when he tried to move. The first thing his eyes saw was Dick, crouching by the fire without his shirt and Wally’s face flamed as red as his hair in moments. As much as he thought he should look away, cling to his last scraps of dignity, he couldn’t help it when his eyes began to trail across the expanse of Dick’s back, mapping the muscled planes eagerly. The other man stretched to reach something, and the waistband of his trousers slipped slightly. Wally couldn’t restrain his squeak which he regretted when it brought the full force of Dick’s blue eyes on him. The relief written across his face made something in Wally’s heart flutter.</p><p>“You’re awake!” The words come out breathless, concern still written across Dick’s face and Wally yelped as cold hands were shoved up his shirt, pressing gently even as Wally tried to squirm away, flush high on his cheeks.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Wally would deny it to his dying day, but what came out of his throat was undeniably a shriek and Dick recoiled, hurt flashing briefly across his features before his face smoothed out once again.</p><p>“You were stabbed, I wanted to see if you were okay.” Flashes of the previous day came back to Wally, little glimpses- the fight- the wound- the inhuman anger written across the siren’s face. At that memory, the memory of the sharp fangs, the twisted features, he couldn’t hold back his shudder, causing Dick’s eyes to widen before he shuffled back slightly. “You’re afraid of me-“</p><p>Wally’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips and he looked up at Dick, wishing he could give him a different answer, but the memory of the fury in Dick’s eyes still sent fear down his spine. Dick let out a soft breath, his eyes looked slightly wet but he seemed to grit his teeth and he back off a little more, giving the trader some space before he spoke again.</p><p>“Can I- can I check your wound?” The hesitation in his voice and the gentle timbre of his voice caused Wally to nod, despite the wariness still present in the lines of his body. Dick’s hands were gentle as they pressed against the bandage. “You’re going to be alright, I found someone to take a message to your friend, Artemis, she’s going to help patch you up if we can get to the next town.”</p><p>The journey had Wally groaning in pain the entire way, wincing every time Flash mis-stepped and yet Dick was so careful the entire way through, so gentle that Wally couldn’t quite believe the snarling, inhuman face was the same as the one that watched him so carefully. He thought he could hear a song, faint in the distance, Dick simply shrugged when asked if he could hear it too but the melody was soothing, refreshing, like the bite of sea air in his lungs, something he missed and was glad that in a little while he could experience again.</p><p>Artemis’ hug was tight enough that Wally had the breath knocked out of him and she was fussing over him at once. The two sirens glanced at each other and something seemed to pass between them before Zatanna pulled Dick into a tight hug, surprising the other two. What they didn’t hear was what she whispered into Dick’s ear.</p><p>“Never thought you’d bond with your human like this.” Dick’s cheeks flared bright red and he stalked into the tavern before anything else could be said while Zatanna giggled.</p><p>“You know him?” Zatanna smiled at Wally, brightly as she took Artemis’ hand in her own.</p><p>“We grew up together, he was my first kiss,” she noted the scowl that flickered across Wally’s face and smiled again, “jealous West?” The trader flushed the exact shade that Dick had just gone and he disappeared into the tavern without a single word as well, leaving the two women outside, laughing at them.</p><p>Wally watched, eyes fixed on Dick’s throat as he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as he drank. Wally could feel his cheeks flush at the sight, hoping that Dick would pass it off as heat from the fire- anything except the truth. Dick’s mug clacked against the wood as he called for a refill, eyes bright when he glanced over at Wally. The scales against his neck glittered in the firelight, dancing across the planes of his face. In his wide grin, Wally could see the hint of sharp fangs and he could feel his cheeks growing warmer as he swallowed, feeling his throat grow suddenly dry.</p><p>“You’re staring.” Dick’s eyes were bright in the firelight but Wally couldn’t help his desire to see them in the moonlight. He placed a hand over the siren’s wrist, and to Artemis’ amusement, pulled him out of the warm tavern and under the light of the moon.</p><p>And he’d been right. Dick’s eyes were prettier in the moonlight.</p><p>“I’m sorry I flinched away from you before, you saved my life, I’m grateful.” Dick shrugged, the movement graceful and Wally, drawn to the other man, placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, softly, chastely until Dick gasped and moved away. Wally flushed and opened his mouth to speak but Dick interrupted before he could.</p><p>“I’m still going home! No matter what I feel for you, I have to go home, I’ll visit you but I can’t stay on land, I couldn’t-“ His rambling was cut off by Wally’s finger against his lips.</p><p>“You’ll be at the sea tomorrow, I won’t bind you to me like that, I promise.” The tension drained from Dick’s body and he smiled gently before pulling him in for another kiss, whispering his words against his lips, <em>thank you.</em></p><p>The song that Wally could hear seemed deafening in its joy but Wally was fixated on the softness of Dick’s lips and his thought to ask about it faded away into nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sheer relief on Dick’s face once they made it to the sea was humbling and Wally could have sworn he could hear Dick singing, even though his mouth was not moving. The song brought tears to Wally’s eyes as it swelled and crested like the sea, triumph clear in every note, clear and beautiful as Dick drew closer and closer to the water. But there was an undertone to the triumph, a series of notes that sounded like a promise, a promise that he’d return to him. His shoes had been left abandoned and the water lapped at his feet and the song seemed to reach its peak-</p><p>Wally felt a bolt of pain lance through his mind as the song seemed to shatter apart as Dick dropped to his knees in the surf. Wally ran towards him, kneeling beside him, arms around his shoulders as the siren trembled. The new song Wally could hear was discordant, like an endless shattering scream, as if everything joyful had been leached from the world, never to return. Dick curled into Wally’s arms and even though Wally was still wary, aware the man in his arms wasn’t human, the heartbreak written across his face had him pulling the siren into a tight hug, holding him tight and trying to keep him grounded, even as it seemed like everything around was falling apart.</p><p>“I’m not changing, why am I not changing back, I’m supposed to be going home-!” Dick’s voice cracked and broke on the last word and he buried his face back into Wally’s shoulder, clinging to him as if he was the only thing that was keeping him together.</p><p>“I don’t know, is there anywhere we can go, anyone who could help?” Dick pulled in a gasping breath of air, shuddering as he did so.</p><p>“Zatanna- she- she’ll fix this- she has too-“ Wally wasn’t sure how he managed to ease Dick to his feet, or get him astride Flash, or get him to hold onto the reins. He could still hear the song in his head, slow and mournful, as if Dick had nothing left to live for, nothing left to love.</p><p>Zatanna’s cottage, which Wally had never visited before, was nestled just on the outskirts of a small town. As the local witch, she had a long line trailing around her door but the moment she spotted Dick, spotted his face, she shooed the other villagers from her door, offering apologies and promises before ushering the two inside and shutting the door with a snap. Artemis glanced up from where she was sitting at the table, seemingly making a list of what the two needed from the market. The utter domesticity of the scene made some part of Wally long for the same. Dick was sat down beside Zatanna and the blank look on his face had Artemis staring at her friend, judgement clouding them.</p><p>“What did you do Wally? I heard you were growing closer with him, everyone could see you were smitten but what the hell happened to him?” Though her voice rose loudly, Dick didn’t react, merely stared straight ahead, even as Zatanna fussed over him, worry painted across her face. Some part of Wally registered what Dick said, voice broken and hoarse.</p><p>“What do you mean I’m never going home?” Wally’s attention was more focused on Artemis, whose face was fixed in between worry and anger and Wally suddenly felt trapped.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything Artemis!” The unending headache caused by the relentless noise of the song in his head had Wally snappish and irritable, but his friend wouldn’t back down.</p><p>“Then what the hell happened to him? We saw you recently! You were fine and he was tending to your wounds, now you show up and he looks like his world has shattered!”</p><p>“Enough!” Wally snarled out, Artemis stood up, frustration clear in the clench of her hands, but before she could do anything, Dick was between the two, growl emitting from deep in his throat, shielding Wally, even as he bared his fangs at her.</p><p>Artemis took a wary step back, hand reaching back for a weapon, Wally grabbed Dick’s upper arm, hoping to restrain him if he lunged, Dick’s muscles tensed as if he were ready to fight-</p><p>“You can hear our song!” The tension was broken by Zatanna’s voice, cutting through the silence, shock written across her face and it seemed to snap Dick out of his trance, eyes flickering between the two in shock and fear.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Wally’s hand was still holding onto Dick’s arm, gripping tighter as the song grew louder in his mind, the distress in the sound becoming more and more prevalent.</p><p>“When Dick cried on the beach- did you start hearing a song in your mind?” Wally blinked, unsure of what she meant.</p><p>“No,” Dick’s throat worked as he swallowed hard, a fine tremor on his skin, but Wally was still talking, “I started to hear it after we were attacked,” Zatanna gasped softly and Dick looked like he didn’t know if he should run or cry.</p><p>He settled on running, ripping his arm out of Wally’s now loose grip and bolting out of the door, Zatanna running after him, but as Wally tried to follow Artemis caught his wrist gently, tugging him back. Wally turned to glare at her but all he could see in her face was concern and his expression softened slightly, sitting heavily into the chair as she began to speak.</p><p>“Give him some space for a moment West, he’s probably reeling right now-“</p><p>“And I don’t even know what the <em>hell</em> is going on! Dick looks like his world is falling apart, he just said he isn’t going home and apparently there’s a song in my brain!” Wally’s head hit his hands and he sighed. Artemis placed her hands over his, trying to comfort him as she tried to explain.</p><p>“The song, Zatanna told me that sirens sing, constantly, all they do is sing but we can’t hear it unless we’re in tune with them and they’re in tune with us.”</p><p>“So it means…”</p><p>“It means that you have a connection with him, a deep one that will grow into love.” Wally felt his breath catch in his throat, joy welling up at the confirmation of Dick’s feelings but his mind flickered back to Dick’s words from before and he swallowed.</p><p>“But he said he’s never going home- is it- is that because of this-?”</p><p>“No.” Dick’s voice had Wally’s head whipping around to stare at him and his heart ached at the red-rimmed eyes, still filled with tears. “It’s because when I was kidnapped, they gave me something to cut my connection with the sea. I’m never going home but it’s not because of you Wally, I promise.”</p><p>“They trapped you? They bound you to the land- how did they ever-!”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it!” Dick’s voice cracked like a whip and Wally flinched slightly causing Dick to close his eyes and soften, an apology in his eyes. “I’m sorry. Zatanna- she’s- she’s sent a message to my family. I’m going back to the beach, I have to say goodbye.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t visit?” A tremble danced across his skin at the question and tears had filled his eyes.</p><p>“No, they are wary of the surface, and with good reason,” Dick’s laugh was bitter and Wally winced, “just look at what happened to me after all.”</p><p>That night, in the stillness of a house where all the occupants were asleep, Dick slipped outside and he cried and cried. He pulled in loud, gasping breaths as he tried to keep himself calm but it was a futile attempt. He sat on the step behind the house and he wept, heart feeling as if it would shatter in his chest when he thought about his home, his family and everything he was being forced to leave behind.</p><p>Wally awoke to an empty bed and crept down the stairs and out the door to sit beside Dick, wrapping a warm arm around him and letting him weep until he couldn’t quite bring himself to cry anymore.</p><p>“I thought we’d be like Zatanna and Artemis, that I’d be able to visit home, see my family, feel the sea salt in my lungs again but I can’t. But I’m bound to the land now and I’m falling in love with you Wally, there’s no doubt about that but-“ here Dick’s voice broke, paused in his chest before he managed to continue, “but I love my family and the sea as well and I’ve lost that now.”</p><p>“I’m not enough,” Dick turned to protest but Wally didn’t stop, brushing one hand against his lips, shushing him for a moment, “it doesn’t hurt me Dick, I knew that you loved the sea with everything in you, how could you not, it’s your home. I never expected you to give those up for me, I’m sorry that you didn’t get a choice in it.” Dick leaned into Wally once more and he sighed, the sound so quiet it was almost lost, despite the stillness in the air.</p><p>“This is going to break Bruce’s heart.”</p><p>“He can’t come home?” Jason’s eyes seemed to be glowing with rage and Bruce was eerily silent when Tim broke the news to him. Damien had left the moment the message had been read, disappearing into his room and nothing anyone said to him could coax him out.</p><p>“He’s lost his connection to the sea and Zatanna tells us that he can’t get it back, that he’s going to be stuck on land for the rest of his life.”</p><p>“At least he has someone,” Clark offered from where he was trying to calm his husband down.</p><p>“A human.” Jason scoffed out, dismissive and sharp.</p><p>“His human,” Tim shot back, quiet but devastating as Jason flinched at the reminder of why Dick went up to the surface in the first place.</p><p>“We’ll visit him,” Jason’s words held no room for argument and he left to fetch Damien from where he was hiding out, leaving Tim with Bruce.</p><p>“He’ll be okay, we can still visit him, make sure he’s safe?” Tim tried but Bruce simply shook his head, hiding his pain behind a stone mask.</p><p>“But he’s never coming home.”</p><p>Dick returned from the sea with a damp shirt and smelling of salt. His eyes were unfocused and lost and all Wally could do was hold him until he stopped crying. Hold him until he stopped trembling. Hold him and try to make up for what Dick had lost, even as he knew that nothing on land, nothing he could offer would make up for what Dick had left behind. Dick buried his face in Wally’s shoulder tears falling like rain, falling as if they’d never stop and every sob sounded like Dick’s heart was breaking.</p><p>“They were trying to pretend that they were okay with it all, trying to pretend that this was a choice I made, not something that I was forced to lose.” Wally didn’t say a word, listening quietly as Dick continued, voice growing stronger as he did so. “But then Tim reminded me of something, he reminded me that I have you. I have you and I have Zatanna and Artemis, I haven’t lost everything forever.”</p><p>“I still wish you didn’t have to lose your home.” Dick laughed slightly; the sound wet as he tightened his grip around Wally.</p><p>“Then I expect you to help me build a new one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>